Frozen Delights
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: All of my OCs and characters from my fanfictions go to get yogurt.


**Summary:**_** After killing a hydra in Times Square Anna, Jill, and Chelsea go to get some Froyo, though are soon interupted by some unexpected customers.**_

Anna: (Sweaty, tired) Yay, we gonna get some fro-yo, we gonna get some fro-yo.

Jill: Anna, calm down. Wait settle down our ADHD won't let us calm down.

Chelsea: Let's just get some yogurt.

_The trio walk into Frozen Delights, the yogurt store. The store fumes smell of ice cream and fumes. Their mouths drooled a little._

Anna: Let's get our Fro-yo on!

_Anna grabs cake batter flavored yogurt, Jill gets very berry sorbete yogurt and Chelsea gets peanut butter yogurt. They sit down near the front of the store._

Chelsea: This is so good. It tastes like Reese cups.

Jill: Hey Chelsea. Anna's been staring at that girl for five minutes.

_Chelsea pokes Anna in the back and she wakes up from her daydream._

Anna: Sorry about that. That girl over there looked like Selena Hagane.

_The girl Anna was staring at walked over to their table._

Selena: Who dares to say my name?

Anna: (gasps) Wait if you're Selena Hagane, then what is your theme song?

Selena: Really? Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence.

Anna: (Mind Blown) Holy! It's really you. I'm Anna.

_Selena realizes that Anna is the person who created her as an OC._

Selena: Wow, it's nice to actually meet you Anna.

Jill: Wait, who's Selena?

Anna: (annoyed) She's my OC from FanFiction. Also, my imaginary girlfriend for Tsubasa. Wait, what are you doing in NYC? Where's Tsubasa?

Selena: Oh, well the GanGan Galaxy team is going to battle for the world tournament here. And Tsubasa is parking the car with Shadow.

Anna: WHATT?

_BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM! Noises from outside the shop. Few minutes later Tsubasa and Shadow walk in with ashes on them._

Tsubasa: You just couldn't calm yourself when that guy stole our parking space didn't you

Shadow: Hehehehe sorry at least he died in the explosion.

Selena: Awwww Shadow that was my Mercedes Benz!

Jill: Hey doesn't Shadow look like...

_Gia, their friend from Camp Half Blood walks in and gasps when she sees Shadow, Selena and Tsubasa._

Gia: OMG Shadow it's about time you appeared in the real world!

Shadow: I was in Japan the whole time scaring the crap out of Ginga.

_Lyra, Camille, Ashley and Cheyenne walk in Frozen Delights and soon their table gets crowded._

Anna: I'm not getting into introductions.

Ashley: Cheyenne, the girl who is a ginger freaks me out.

Cheyenne: Freaks you out? It's much more than that.

Anna: (groans) How bout` you guys go get some yogurt and come back?

_Selena, Shadow, Tsubasa, Camille, Cheyenne, Ashley, and Lyra go get some yogurt meanwhile Anna has a conversation with the rest of the trio._

Jill: This is the most messed up day of my life.

Chelsea: How do your OCs exist? It isn't right.

Anna: Chelsea you don't understand do you?

Chelsea:?

Jill: Wow, anyways they exist because we are not even real.

Chelsea: We don't exist?

Anna: Right now at this very moment Chelsea there's someone I don't know who but there's someone typing down our dialogue and controlling our actions and creating us. Like Selena we are fanfiction characters.

_The gang comes back from getting yogurt and Ashley is missing._

Selena: (angry) just cause someone calls you the g-word Shadow doesn't mean you decapitate them!

Shadow: SHE CALLED ME A GINGER! You know how angry that makes me!

Tsubasa: We can never go anywhere without Shadow murdering someone.

Shadow: Heheheheehehe

Anna: Hopefully the writer can bring her back to life after this.

Lyra: People! Lets just eat our yogurt and get the heck out of here! Our storylines were never meant to cross.

Camille: That's right. I'm supposed to be in dystopian Chicago! Now I'm outside the fence in a city called NYC.

_They all start eating their yogurt. At about half-way through their dishes Shadow started making gag faces._

Shadow: There's something wrong with my yogurt it doesn't taste right.

Camille: Did you see the sign over there Shadow? It says all the yogurt is greek yogurt.

_Shadow looks over at the sign and her face starts boiling._

Shadow: I HATE GREEK YOGURT!

_The floor starts quaking._

Lyra: Oh no! Protego!

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! The shop explodes Ashes fall on the ground surrounding the horror stricken group._

Jill: What the Heck Shadow that was the only Fro-yo p;ace in New York that I know of!

Shadow: (calming down) Sorry, I hate greek yogurt.

Chelsea: You're lucky Lyra cast that protection spell at the last second!

Selena: I could have done that!

Lyra: Sure.

_Selena and Lyra give each other angry stares just as Cheyenne realizes something._

Cheyenne: Everyone stop fighting!

Selena: Why there's a whole bunch of reasons to get angry at Lyra?

Cheyenne: The person writing us at this moment is making you angry. Just for entertainment.

_Everyone thinks about what Cheyenne says and agrees_

Ashley: So we just need to find the writer to fix this!

Everyone: ASHLEY?!

Ashley: Yeah, My head popped back on and my eyes fluttered open. I guess the writer brought me back.

Anna: Okay, let's just find the writer.

Selena: Okay, Anna and Lyra we must work together to open a portal.

Lyra: Oh Selena I thought you were strong enough to open it yourself. (Sarcasm)

Selena: No I'm not. I read a long time ago it takes more than one person to open the door to the writers office.

Chelsea: Just open it already!

_Selena sticks her Palms out toward the air focusing her energy. Anna brings out her flashlight as it converts into a wand. Lyra brings out her wand and mutters a spell. A swirl of energy forms in front of them. The door has been opened._

Shadow: Let's go!

_They all hop into the portal... I feel a finger tapping on my back. I turn to face Selena and the rest of them, they actually opened a portal._

Writer Anna: Hey, do not kill me I gave you pretty awesome lives.

Jill: No it's just that you blew up Frozen Delights. We want it back.

Writer Anna: But, it would make no fricken sense!

Shadow: Nothing makes sense.

Selena: Just rebuild the store.

Tsubasa: Finally I get to see you. Thank you for putting me together with Selena. Best moment of my life.

_Tsubasa holds Selena close._

Writer Anna: (Smiles) I'm sorry Frozen Delights blew up its just that... I wanted to see what would happen if you all came together in one fanfiction.

Everyone but Writer Anna: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Writer Anna: (Slams hand on keyboard) I'll give you back Frozen Delights but for a price.

Chelsea: What price?

Writer Anna: You guys must never remember this. If some of the villians from my fanfictions made a portal they could take over the real real world.

Anna: I don't want to forget this Camille and Lyra are awesome.

Camille: Yeah Lyra could be my best friend other than Tris.

Writer Anna: You two will have a crossover I just need to think of a plot first. Say your last goodbyes. ( Begins typing)

Shadow: Sorry I decapitated you Ashley, I got in way over my head.

Ashley: It's okay Shadow, I'm alive anyway.

Chelsea: So Camille you're famous in two different stories?

Camille: Yep in the Divergent trilogy and in Annatromics..

Anna: That's cool...

_Every disappeared back into their own fanfictions._

Writer Anna: Ah finally some alone time. ( Cracks open a Diet Coke)

**Did I do good? This is my first humorous fanfiction. Plz Rate and Review!**


End file.
